


Promise Beneath The Stars

by LilacCrocuta



Series: Medieval Septiplier [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accents, M/M, Protective Mark Fischbach, Sappy Ending, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCrocuta/pseuds/LilacCrocuta
Summary: Two months after their relationship officially blossomed, Seán confesses his doubts. Mark casts them aside.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Medieval Septiplier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681588
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Promise Beneath The Stars

The night was calm and serene, as King Mark stepped outside his castle. On his right, Sir Seán walked alongside him, their arms interlocked. 

It had been nearly two months since the King’s near-fatal encounter with the Paul Brothers and their band of assassins, and since he and the knight had confessed their true feelings for one another.

  
At first, it had been quite the shock to the rest of the castle. Seán had feared that his fellow knights, despite whatever Mark had to say in his defense, would cease to support or even acknowledge him after the incident, but it didn’t take very long for them to adjust to the new situation. And now, with Mark’s injury fully healed, save for a scar, things were back to normal in the kingdom.

  
The ruler of Youtubia smiled at his love, quietly leading Seán to the castle’s front lawn—a wide expanse of soft, green grass that stretched several dozen feet to every side of them.  
Once they’d reached a spot he rather liked, the two of them sat down, reclining into a comfortable resting position, with Seán sitting up on an elbow, and Mark folding his hands neatly behind the back of his head.  
For several moments, all they could hear was the sound of crickets chirping all around, and the sound of the nearby ocean waves rolling. The breeze, cool against their skin, was easygoing, making the scenery even more peaceful.

  
Finally, Seán spoke softly.

  
“A shilling for yer thoughts.”

  
Mark chuckled breathlessly, turning his head to meet his gaze. As he did, Seán’s heart jumped at the way the King’s brown eyes shone in the light of the moon and stars above.

  
_I got lucky with this one._ He knew, smiling back at his lover.

  
“I’m merely thinking about how beautiful the stars are on this night, darling.” Mark responded casually. 

The Irish knight blushed. It filled his belly with a warm, fuzzy feeling to see Mark this happy about something. He knew full well how much the king absolutely adored the stars and all things space-related, and if someone happened to mention anything of the topic to him, they’d be dragged into a ten-hour long chat with the man.

  
“Ye really love the stars, don’t ye?” He noted, watching as a toothy grin spread across Mark’s handsome face, a snicker tearing free from him. “What? What’s so funny?” He pressed amusedly, as Mark continued quietly laughing.

  
“I-it’s just—“ The king chuckled, shrugging bashfully. “I love hearing you say that word.” He admitted.

  
Seán arched an eyebrow in confusion. “What word?”

“Star.”

  
_“Star?”_

  
As soon as the knight spoke the word again, Mark burst into a fit of giggles, and Seán couldn’t help but laugh with him. “Whaaaat?” He pressed, grinning at his love. “What’s so funny about that?”

  
“Y-your accent.” Mark snickered out. “I just love it. I-I’ve never heard the word STAR pronounced that way.”  
Most people would have been greatly offended by that statement, but Seán just chuckled, unable to get angry with Mark for such a petty thing.

  
“Oh is that so?” He teased, sitting up a little bit more. “Ye like it when I say _STAR?”_

  
By that point, Mark sounded more like a hyena being tickled than a grown man. He clutched his stomach, laughing even harder, and Seán joined in heartily.

  
A few minutes later, they eventually calmed down, and Seán shifted a bit closer to the king to rest his head against Mark’s muscular shoulder as the other man gazed up at the night sky once more. That’s when the question hit Seán.

  
_The rest of Mark’s knights and allies were accepting of me….but what about everyone else…? What about his people?_

  
“Mark?” The Irish knight hesitantly murmured.

  
Mark gave a soft hum of acknowledgement, and Seán nibbled at his lower lip, before speaking again.

  
“What’ll happen to us….? W-when the kingdom finds out, I mean.” He asked.

  
Mark turned his head to meet the Irishman’s concerned gaze, and Seán saw a fire form somewhere in those brown orbs. He felt the other man grasp his hand gently but firmly, interlacing their fingers.

  
“Seán William McLoughlin,” The king responded, not breaking his gaze away from the Knight’s. “I can promise you here and now, with every inch of my beating heart that I love you. You are _my_ lover. All of our friends have been nothing but supportive and kind since we have admitted our feelings. And if anyone has anything negative to say about us, I can assure you that they are no longer welcome in this kingdom.”As he finished speaking, the raven haired man planted a feather-light kiss to Seán’s knuckles, as the brunet felt a lump growing in his throat from the declaration.

  
Choked with emotion, he leaned closer to meet Mark halfway in a genuine kiss, and with that, the two men laid together, passionately locking lips on the grass until the need for air returned to them, and they were forced to break apart and breathe. As they recovered, Seán laid his head against Mark’s firm chest, allowing the king to run his fingers through his brunet hair as drowsiness overcame them both.

  
When the knight opened his eyes next, it was to the feeling of a hand gently nudging at his shoulder. A quick glance up told him that Sir Tyler, who had been keeping watch that evening, had followed them down there, and it was nearly dawn.

  
Giving his fellow knight a thankful nod, Seán gingerly sat up and stretched, before lightly shaking Mark awake as well. And as the three of them quietly made their way back inside, Seán glanced at his lover, sharing a tender smile with him. 

Now, it didn’t matter whatever the rest of the kingdom had to say about their relationship. Even if someone had the gall to judge them, it would do nothing to sever the bond between him and Mark.

  
And that was what really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Admit it. You guys love how Seán pronounces STÆR.  
> That was the third installment of my Medieval Septiplier fic series! I hope it was fluffy and sweet enough for you all.  
> Stay indoors, stay safe, don't touch your face, and peace out!


End file.
